Red Streak
: Much like his cousin, Red Streak was born as a mutant and tried copying the process that gave Blue Streak his powers but failed causing him to develop super dense tissues and heavy bones which although made him slower but gave him high levels of super strength and nigh-invulnerability. * : Since he applied a low-key manner to achieve Blue Streak's powers, he was initially considerably slower than his cousin, at speeds approaching the speed of sound. During his first time testing his abilities, he was barely able to keep up his speed constant at 411.75 m/s (Mach 1.21) and ultimately was affected by fatigue. He also lacked more advanced techniques such as vibrating his molecules through solid objects, and needed to accelerate and decelerate rather than start and stop on the spot. However, more recently with the growth of his powers, he is now capable of reaching speeds beyond mach 3.1 (1,054.899 m/s) and was ultimately able to reach Mach 10 (3,402.9 m/s). Unlike his cousin brother, he has no care for what his powers does to the environment and rather uses them violently. His top speed has been established/confirmed to be 8,872.04 m/s (Mach 26.07). * : Red originally healed five times faster than the average human. Currently, he is capable of healing eight times faster than normal humans and shows similar advanced drug/toxin resistance. * : Red Streak is very sturdy against punishment. His endurance has been said to be greater than his cousin brother. * : Red Streak's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Red admitted, after receiving his powers he no longer needs a full night of sleep and has an extraordinary lung capacity. * : Red ever since his mutation, has always possessed some degree of super human strength, as during his teens, he was able to lift approximately 1 ton. After his secondary mutation and augmentation, he became able to lift in excess of 5 tons and could handle 7 tons if not more with his legs. This strength also extends to the muscles in his legs, allowing him to leap 15 feet in a standing high jump and 25 feet in a standing board jump. * : Red's reflexes were enhanced with his speed. He could dodge and react to attacks easily. He could not, however, perform intricate tasks at high speed. However, after training, he now seems to be capable of multitasking and even talking with super speed. * : Red is, for all intents and purposes, almost completely impervious to harm, unless he wills himself to be killed he has shown no direct weakness. He has been seen surviving extremely harsh atmospheric conditions, including the vacuums of space. He has survived a hard beating from two Kryptonians with only minor injuries. * : Red can generate tremendous amount of negative/dark energy from his body at will. This energy is highly destructive and violent in nature. ** : He can create, shape and manipulate dark energy, usually drawn from his own body and sometimes from an extra dimension he has access to. Dark/Negative energy focuses on direct, destructive and violently outwards directed aspect of the spectrum. *** : He is able create bombs made of solidified darkness, which can have different effects. Some just steal away the light making opponent essentially blind and some can exert a gravitational pull after being detonated. *** : He can create portals using his own negative energy or a person's shadow. These portals can also lead to a world of emptiness or darkness. He mostly use these portals to either trap his opponent(S) in his dimension or simply to visit his dimension in order to draw more energy. *** : Red has the power to create living manifestations of negative energy and can use negative feelings or behaviors of humans like fear, anger, violence, hatred, doubt, despair. *** : Red can generate several force fields made of dark energy to protect himself and his allies. *** : He is able to manipulate antimatter, he can simply manipulate antimatter energy, or even build objects, beings, or entire structures from it. However, it is important to note that when matter and antimatter collide, they will both annihilate each other, making this a very dangerous power to both Red Streak and his target. Because of this, it might take extreme force of will and energy on Red's part to stop this from happening, and essentially stabilize antimatter. He can turn antimatter into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs or create structures or buildings of varying permanence. **** : He can become the living embodiment of antimatter and thus can have supreme control over all antimatter and the abilities to destroy matter. * : Red can release an energy wave of intense heat over a specific target area causing great damage. He can generate heat from his palms and later from his eyes. He can, much like a Kryptonian, fire these condensed heat rays in the form of lasers from his eyes. | Abilities = * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Dambe * |Strength = *North of 5 tons, can leg press 7 tons. |Weaknesses = *' ': Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Kaustabh is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Red's speed will be greatly reduced, and it will also temporarily stunt his healing capacities. *' ': Unlike his brother, his power are not honed or fully developed and the failed experimentation on his body has made him unable to further power up or develop. Also, he has not yet learned how to control his anti-matter powers properly and as such, they are a danger to him and those around him. *' ': Huge amount of radiation weakens him drastically. *' |Equipment = * '''Red Streak Suit'= His suit is mainly composed of a fire retardant and water repellent material that can also provide a little protection against knives. While his body suit and boots serve a proper function, it is never understood clearly why he does wear a gas mask. Perhaps, he has trouble breathing at his maximum speed. |Weapons = *Sword (Formerly)}} Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Vulnerability to Ice Category:Vulnerability to Psionics Category:Characters by Weakness Category:Vulnerability to Radiation Category:Red Eyes Category:Orange Eyes Category:Dambe Category:Blue Streak Villains